callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stryker (vehicle)
The is an eight-wheeled, all-wheel-drive, armored combat vehicle. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Two variants of the Stryker appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Strykers are also seen in the beginning cutscene of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS). Campaign A Stryker Infantry Carrier Vehicle with a remote weapon station appears in the level "Exodus". For it to work, one must "paint" a target with a laser designator, and the Stryker's machine gun will engage by putting suppressing fire on the target. It must be protected from heavy RPG fire. The Stryker in this mission is codenamed "Honey Badger", and has been requisitioned by Shepherd from the 8th Armored in order to support Hunter Two-One. The M1128 Mobile Gun System that has a 105mm gun appears in the level "Team Player", but is also featured in the Museum. Two MGS Strykers are seen in "Team Player", the first, called "Bugs" by the Rangers, seen providing fire support against the OpFor across the river. A second Stryker, called "Punta Gorda", is seen traveling with the convoy before entering Tunnel Harvey and continuing on alone. It is then seen in the end credits. Honeybadge.png|Honey Badger Multiplayer A Stryker Variant is seen as a prop in the map Afghan. File:Emblem-stryker.jpg|The Stryker Emblem in Multiplayer. Stryker Afghan MW2.jpg|A Stryker in Afghan. Spec Ops In the Spec Ops mission Wardriving, the player uses a laser designator to 'laze' targets for Honey Badger. Known Strykers *Honey Badger *Bugs *Punta Gorda Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Stryker returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, ''and can be seen escorting Delta Force through Wall Street in "Black Tuesday". There are multiple wrecked Strykers spread all around New York, and given the looks of the destroyed ones, it can be assumed that they were destroyed by Russian Air support, as there are no wrecked Russian tanks lying around, these wrecked Strykers can be used as very good cover from enemy fire support. The Stryker is also in a much less prominent role, as "Firefly" and "Frolic" provide little fire support, and "Samaritan" stops after a certain part. All three Strykers have relatively good accuracy, but for whatever reason, "Firefly" does not suppress the enemy at the barricade, rather just firing, stopping, and then firing again. It is also noted that the Stryker, despite being able to shoot down a helicopter with ease in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, do not perform the same action once encountered by a Hind. As with Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is possible to be run over by any of the three Strykers. It is possible (Although extremely rare), to get killed by the machine gun on the Stryker, this is only possible if the player is severely wounded. The model for the Stryker is unchanged from its appearance in Modern Warfare 2. The fate of the three Strykers is different from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as "Honey Badger" survives, whereas "Frolic" and "Samaritan" survive Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, but "Firefly" is taken out by a Hind. It is possible that the Stryker's "Samaritan" and "Frolic" went on to fight later on in Berlin and Paris, but it remains unknown. It is noted that if the player goes off to the far right, and looks carefully, they will see that "Firefly" and "Frolic" are in the area they come from, in frozen form, and they do not move at all, as they are only scripted to move when the player reaches a certain point, also, the soldiers that accompany them are not there, as they will spawn once the player reaches a certain point. It is possible that Infinity Ward and Sledgehammer Games did not want to waste time building a road for the Rangers and Strykers to come down from that would only be seen briefly, and it may also be that the majority of the players would not look in that direction, if trying to complete the level. Whether the Strykers "Frolic" and "Samaritan" survived the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 is currently unknown. Known Strykers *Firefly *Samaritan *Frolic Destroyed Stryker MW3.jpg|A destroyed Stryker in Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In "Team Player", when the Stryker "Bugs" shoots its 105mm gun, the player can actually see the shell coming out when it reloads. *In "Exodus", the Stryker can shoot down helicopters if the player lazes them with their designator. *If the player manages to acquire an RPG-7, and fire it, the projectile will immediately fly toward Honey Badger. This can oftentimes lead to a "friendly fire will not be tolerated." as many soldiers take cover around Honey Badger. Category:Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Vehicles